1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data protection method of a storage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data backup method applied in a memory of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With economic booming and the development of science and technology, various computers and servers become increasingly popular. However, the memory plays an extremely important role in the computer and the server, and influences system performance more than in the past. Only 1 bit error occurred in the memory will cause the data to be incorrect or lost, thereby seriously puzzling consumers.
A conventional data storage technology of a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) employs three modes to backup data, namely, a standard mode, a spare mode, and a mirror mode. In the standard mode, all DIMMs are mapped to memory spaces and a basic input/output system (BIOS) reports the mapped memory spaces to an operating system (OS), such that the OS may learn and manage the memory spaces of all the DIMMs. In the spare mode, a part of the DIMMs are used as a spare memory, and only the rest DIMMs are mapped to memory spaces. In addition, in the mirror mode, one half of DIMMs are used as a mirror DIMM, and then these two parts of DIMMs are mapped to the same memory space. That is, only one half of the memory can be accessed by the OS. However, in spite of the high reliability, the spare mode and the mirror mode should occupy a part or a set of memories with the same capacity for backup, and results in that only a part of memory capacity can be accessed, thereby wasting money and memory.
Therefore, at present, how to prevent the data for backup from occupying the memory space that reduces the available capacity of the memory has become a serious problem.